Songbird
by AstridWinchester
Summary: She was his, none of his family knew she existed; none of them knew how deeply he cared, even if she was a human. He had kept his visits secret, watching over her from afar, just to have the chance to see her, reassure himself that he did have humanity, somewhere in the world. **just something that popped into my head and wouldn't get out**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Songbird**

The first time he saw her she was serving pizza and beer in a rundown little bar. Her hair was up, cascading from the ponytail like silk down her back. She was dressed in casual clothing, jeans and a blouse with the bar's name splashed across the apron at her waist. Her smile looked forced, her eyes haunted, but she didn't dare show it on the surface. He watched her as she took orders and delivered them, stopping here and there for a chat before moving on.

When she approached him he got his first real look at her, and he studied her with an air of curiosity and reserve. On closer inspection he noticed the badly covered bruise on her left cheek and he felt a strange feeling grip him. He was an Original, had been around for many years, yet the sight of this young woman brought about something he did not expect.

"Hello, you look new here. What would you like?" She asked him with a quick smile that didn't travel to her eyes. Said eyes were watching him almost as closely as his watched her, and he found himself caught in the depth of them. They were a gray color, he wondered if they would look silver if they were to be brighter. In all his years, all of his travels, he had never seen eyes so filled with sorrow, and again he felt something unknown settle in his chest. When he didn't answer right away she tilted her head and waited, her smile became more forced, but he didn't sense any discomfort. He noticed the way she looked him over, in his crisp business suit to the carefully composed expression and brushed back short hair.

"What would you recommend?" He replied and she thought a moment, biting the corner of her bottom lip, unaware that he watched her every movement.

"Well, our house specialty is pizza of course but the calzones are wonderful. I guess it really depends on if you want a lot of grease or less," she answered and he watched as a quick smile flashed across her lips before going back to the polite one from before.

"I see," he said. "Surprise me."

"Are you allergic to any food?" she asked and he looked back at her with amusement and shook his head no and she returned to the kitchen area. While he waited, he watched the other patrons, his mind wandering. He was only in this town because he was trying to find his brother Niklaus. He feared that he was at another dead-end but something had led him here, to this bar. His next stop would be Mystic Falls, where rumors of the Doppelganger's existence originated from, along with the Salvatore's. He was well aware that his brother was also trying to find the girl to break his curse, but he could not allow this to happen.

"Here you are, one extra large pepperoni calzone," a familiar voice pulled him from his musings as she placed the platter before him. "It's not terribly original mind you but it's very good, promise."

"Thank you," he said politely and she smiled back. "Would it be forward of me to ask you to join me? You look as if you could do with a break," he asked and she thought it over, tilting her head like before. She shot a glance to the kitchen area and called that she was taking a break, and one of the others nodded. She set the tray she carried on an empty table and took the seat opposite him. She jolted as she realized that she'd completely forgotten to ask if he wanted a beverage, and blushed bright red to his enjoyment.

"Ugh, I'm a horrible waitress," she told him as she met his laughing gaze, "Would you like a drink? We have beer, soda, tea or water?"

"I think tea would do, thank you."

He watched her stand again and hurry to a drink machine behind the bar and pour hot water into a cup, pulling out all the tea options they carried along with sugar and milk. She grabbed a soda for herself and made a mental note to put money in the register for it later and hurried over to him with an apologetic look.

"You look like you prefer hot tea to iced," she said and he nodded in gratitude.

"How do you like this establishment miss—"

"Samantha Blake, but everyone calls me Sam," she answered as she watched him carefully cut into his food. She had the thought that he probably hadn't ever had a calzone before but since he didn't complain she answered his question. "It's not so bad, gets busy sometimes but I've been here for a while so I'm used to it."

They sat in silence as he ate and she began to wonder why he'd asked her to join him, not that she wasn't flattered by the offer. She sipped her drink and watched him just as she suspected he was watching her.

"What brings you here sir?" she asked half in curiosity and half courtesy.

"I'm looking for a family member," he replied finishing his mouthful and stirring his tea. Inwardly he was pondering over his initial reasons for inviting the girl to join him, as well as why he'd entered the bar in the first place. "And it's Elijah," he took her offered hand at his name and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, noting the warmth of her skin.

"Pleasure," she smiled and swallowed down the tingle his kiss has ignited and turned when she noticed the stage empty. "Also," she said as she stood much to his surprise, "I get to sing anytime I want."

His eyes followed her as she approached the empty karaoke stage and pressed a few buttons on a machine near the wall and took her hair down, taking a long pull of her drink and stood in front of the mike. Music started to play over the speakers and his thoughts emptied as she began to sing, the entire bar stopped to listen. In all of his years, all the time periods he had witnessed, he had never been heard such a strong and angelic voice, he watched as her beautiful eyes closed as she lost herself in a song about heartache, abuse, and lost innocence. He almost forgot exactly why he'd come to town, and knew this was the reason he'd been drawn here, to this bar. She was the reason.

He joined in on the applause and watched as she blushed once more from modesty and he felt his respect for her raise. She joined him again at his table and he was pleased to find that her eyes did indeed look silver when they were filled with happiness. His gaze roamed once more over the barely concealed bruise and wondered if the song was from personal experience and felt cold fire fill his veins. Her glowing expression leftover from the performance faltered and he pushed away the feeling, lest she become scared of him.

"Enchanting, Miss Blake," he murmured to her.

"Thank you," she said and looked down at her drink to avoid his piercing gaze. Something about the way he watched her made her feel as if he could see every thought and feeling in her mind. There was also the fluttering as he studied her that she did not know how to rationalize. "I've been singing before I could talk practically, that's why I stay here. I started work and then after closing the manager heard me one night and told me I could sing when I have a moment and I've done it ever since."

Elijah observed as the girl fiddled with a napkin in front of her, seemingly embarrassed and covered her hand with his own to still it. He brought it to his lips and brushed another kiss over it, brown eyes meeting gray as he gave her a charming smile. "You were lovely."

He thought for a moment and made a decision, "What time do you get off Miss Blake? I would like to walk you home if that is agreeable to you."

Cheeks reddening further she muttered out a reply and he released her hand that he still held and allowed her to return to work. He stood and adjusted his lapel, leaving her a generous tip before going to where she and the register stood. He handed her the proper amount for his meal and waited until her eyes met his, "It has been wonderful, Miss Blake."

Without another word he left, intending to find his alternate means of nourishment before his return once the woman was done for the night. He allowed himself to dwell on her performance once more before blurring away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Songbird**

The second time he saw her was a short while later as she was closing up for the evening, a purse over one shoulder and her hair still down, the dark color barely visible in the darkness. She crossed her arms tightly to her chest as he flashed close to her and she let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Elijah, you came back," she said and he let out a rare smile.

"I did say I wished to walk you home, it isn't safe walking in the dark alone." They walked together as she led the way and when she shivered slightly he placed his jacket around her.

"Oh I couldn't—"

"Please do, I have many more and you are cold," he rebuked her. Sensing that he meant it, and well she **was** cold, she accepted the suit jacket without another word of argument. The remainder of the walk felt comfortable, as if she knew he posed no threat to her. She felt a connection with the unknown man, despite that she'd only just met him and might not see him after that night. She appreciated his company though, he was charming and his request had come as a surprise. She worked in a bar, getting hit on or being groped by sleaze balls she was used to, but for someone to ask politely for her presence as he ate and then to walk her home…it was unheard of. Perhaps Elijah was one of the few gentlemen out there, she considered as they walked. She was even getting used to the feeling that he was watching her, in a less obvious way.

"This is me," she told him as they came to her home and she hesitated. "Thank you Elijah, for the company."

"No, thank **you** my dearest Samantha," he said softly and came to stand closer to her and she wondered if he would kiss her. And why the thought of that filled her with anticipation and butterflies. "I shall not forget you."

He breathed in her scent, fighting the desire to have a taste of her and forcing it down, along with the entirely new sensation to do something he had not felt in many years. He looked into her eyes, deciding if he should compel her to forget him or not. He admitted to himself that she was now someone he intended to watch over from now until she died, but dare he let her remember him? Was it incredibly selfish of him to want someone in the world to know his name and remember him fondly? There was also the factor of who was hurting her; he would not tolerate that to continue.

"Who has been hurting you?" he compelled her to answer, one hand touching her cheek and cradling the side of her face.

"My father, he's a were wolf. He goes away on the full moons but takes out his anger on me the rest of the time," came her flat reply. His thumb lightly skimmed over where the bruise was and he felt her weaken, heard her breath hitch at the touch.

"Your father left you here in this town to protect you, you will have only good memories of him, not that he hurt you."

"He left me to protect me, he never hurt me."

Elijah inhaled her scent one last time before pressing a kiss to her temple and his gaze dropped and lingered on her mouth. He listened to her pulse quicken as she pressed against him, breathless of what he'd do next. "Be safe, and sing for me my little songbird," his kiss was gentle as he allowed himself this one moment of weakness. Before she could recover he was gone, whereas he returned while she was at work the following day to remove her father from her life.

She often felt that she was being watched as she walked to work and home again, and she treasured the jacket of the man who had been kind enough to respect her. She would never know that he stood outside alone in the shadows, listening as she sang and remembering the evening they shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Songbird**

The third time he saw her she was sitting alone as she watched couples twirl and dance in the small dance space. He was supposed to be heading east once more to take care of his family, but he could not stop himself from seeing her. He had spent a lot of such visits just watching over her as she dated and made friends, but he always found her when she was alone. One night he had watched her sleep on her couch from across the street, the television playing a movie he didn't care to recognize. He ached to touch her but he could not. His talks with the doppelganger, Elena, had renewed emotions for him he had repressed long ago, and made him wonder about another woman who captured a part of him with just a song in a bar.

Elijah strode over to her and held his hand out and he watched as her gaze met his in recognition. "May I have this dance?"

She stood, placing her hand in his as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist and led them onto the floor. He drank the vision in his arms in, as she did the same, waiting for her to speak. "Elijah?"

"I am pleased you remember me," he said and she smiled widely. Gone were the bruises, and most of the darkness in her eyes, all he saw was silver as she consumed him. He spun her around and then back into him and gripped her tight, relishing in the feel of her body against his after so long. He wondered if this was what it was like to experience what Elena and Stefan shared, or even the other Salvatore. He felt as if he was a starving man and she had water, he poisoned and she had the only cure.

"Of course, I never thought I'd see you again," she answered then her features changed into a blush, "is this about the jacket? I never got the chance to give it back to you."

For the second time in his long life, he let out a laugh that only the exquisite creature in his arms could cause. He continued to lead her around in a more intricate step as the songs changed but neither noticed the stares or whispers, they simply danced on. "No, I told you that you may keep it."

"Then why are you here? Family again?" she asked curiously.

"I came to see you, Miss Blake, just you."

"Call me Samantha or Sam, Miss Blake is too formal, especially since I don't know your own last name." Elijah spun her around and kissed the hand he held, not wanting the dance to end. It had been centuries since he had found someone whose presence he enjoyed more. She was his, none of his family knew she existed; none of them knew how deeply he cared, even if she was a human. He had kept his visits secret, watching over her from afar, just to have the chance to see her, reassure himself that he did have humanity, somewhere in the world.

"Samantha," he murmured and she felt herself weaken as he said her name. No one had ever made it sound as he did. As if she was a dying prayer, a wish that could never come true.

"Can you stay?" she said quietly, and he felt a moment of regret. "It's—it's ok, I understand," she stammered as she caught the sudden change in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot, I am needed elsewhere. May I walk you home once more?" he inquired. What he had here, with her was alien to him. She didn't ask anything of him except how long he could stay, she knew nothing about his hidden nature, and she knew nothing of his family. She was innocent and he a monster. But as he held her, he didn't feel like one.

With her nod of assent, he led her back to where she'd been sitting as she gathered her purse and a shawl. Together they left the building, his hand still encompassing her own, both unwilling to pull away. Just like before, the walk to her home was silent, but peaceful. She had questions, where he'd been and what sort of family problems, what he did, why did he come to see her, but the quiet with him was far too familiar and welcoming to break.

Once they reached her home he stopped outside of her doorway but wordlessly she pulled him close, leaning her back against her door. His lips ghosted over her temple, down her cheek and the line of her jaw as he surrounded himself with her intoxicating and unique scent. He felt her heart race at his close proximity, but his hands didn't reach for her like she expected. She expected the heated contact she'd received from previous lovers, but he was different. Her hand remained in his while the other rested casually in his pants pocket as he explored the angles of her face and neck with his mouth. Instead of adolescent lust she felt only intimate passion, until his mouth finally reached hers.

"Come in," she breathed as his breath tickled her cheek. Elijah didn't answer, he just drowned in her. It took more control than he anticipated to pull himself away, to remind himself of who he was, who she was and what his mission was. He'd let himself forget because with her so near to him, he was not an Original vampire but a man. She was not a normal human but a woman. She was the woman he'd thought of and watched over without her knowing, she was undoing all that made him the person he'd spent centuries being.

"I must go," he said finally, wishing he didn't have to. But he did. He came only to check on her like always from a distance, and lost himself in the feeling she brought to life in him. "Think of me," he let himself kiss her just once before tearing himself away. She would never know that it hurt to do so, that he would return now with an invitation into her home, to take care of her.

From that evening on, he would take her to her room when she slept on the couch and leave a rose on her pillow or her counter. She never questioned it, the act never seemed malicious, and the flower, she knew who left it; even if she never saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Songbird**

The last time he saw her it was not in her home or her work, it was in his own. When he least expected it, his brother Klaus had him watched and what he feared came to pass. Samantha Blake was no longer his secret; his brother had kidnapped her from her home, stating that he had a "gift" for his brother. She was removed from the safety of her dwelling and brought to his room, where she waited in terror.

Elijah roared with rage at his brother for having the nerve to touch the one thing that was his in the world. He always kept himself in control, but for her it snapped. He did not attack Klaus; he now had more pressing matters to attend to. He entered his room carefully and felt shame as the girl cried out his name and launched herself into his arms. He breathed her scent in, which was surprisingly human given the lapse in time since her abduction and the presence of Klaus. He reveled in her embrace. He never wanted her to be exposed to his life, now he would have to compel her to forget, and the realization ripped a hole in his unbeating heart.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked her in a low voice, and his gaze landed on a small trickle of blood on her brow. Gently he wiped away the tears that dropped onto her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers, steeling himself for what he would have to do. This shouldn't be so hard, he was an Original who never believed in love, yet it was.

"I'm okay but Elijah what's going on? Something was wrong with their faces, and—and—they bit someone," she rambled as he rubbed her arms soothingly. She clutched him tightly, clinging to the only thing that was familiar to her.

"Yes Elijah, do explain," Klaus drawled mockingly from his doorway as he watched the pair.

"Why did you do this, Niklaus?" He ground out as he looked over her head at his brother.

"Simple, your little pet for my life," Klaus went on. "You stop trying to kill me or she becomes my next hybrid."

"Do I have your word you will not touch her if I accept?" Elijah demanded.

"Yes, yes. You have until tomorrow to decide, enjoy your time with the human."

His gaze burned into Klaus' back as he left the room and he turned back to Samantha. She looked somewhat calmer now that he'd arrived but her grip on him had not relaxed a fraction.

"Oh god, you're a vampire!" she groaned and pulled away as if he was made of fire. The action pained him but he let her.

"Samantha, I will not hurt you, I give you my word," he told her sincerely and she hesitated.

"Is that why you came to see me? Were you **stalking **me?"

"No," he denied with a firm tone. "The first night was just a random meeting, and you intrigued me. I only wanted to know you. I never intended to cause you any harm, believe that if nothing else."

"Then what is going on, Elijah?" her voice desperate as it cracked.

"It's my fault, I underestimated my brother and he took you to get to me," he answered. She sat hugging her knees to her chest as she leaned against the wall, studying him uncertainly. He lowered himself to his bed near her while far enough away so as not to make her uncomfortable. "I am what is called an Original vampire, my entire family is. There is a lot I haven't told you Samantha, but I will if you wish it."

She watched him closely; he looked like the same man she remembered fondly. The man she'd shared her break with, danced with and walked home twice with. He had plenty of opportunities to harm her but did not. Perhaps she could still trust him?

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing, I will ensure you are safe. Tomorrow I will make the deal with my brother and take you home, unharmed."

"I won't be a—whatever he said?"

"No."

She thought it over. His gaze as he watched her looked so cold and composed on the surface, the anger she'd seen when he entered was gone now. If she didn't know better she would say it had been replaced by misery. But why?

"I can heal that," he said kindly and she touched the cut on her head from when she'd been forcibly knocked out.

"How?" she asked warily.

"Vampire blood has curative properties," he explained and she hesitated another moment and stood, then walked over to sit beside him on the bed. He bit into his wrist and pressed it to her mouth, "just a little, and you'll be fine, I promise." Her gaze locked on his as she sucked on it and her cut disappeared. Once it was gone he pulled his wrist back and waited for her to move away from him once again but she did not.

"Why do you look so sad?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side.

"You don't know who I really am Samantha, I have done many things I would never wish you to know. You are here because of me, when instead of making you forget who I am, I let you remember. I watched over you yet allowed you to be taken." Elijah turned away from her inquisitive eyes, swallowing the unpleasant feeling of regret.

"You could have made me forget?" she repeated frowning.

"Yes. Now I have no choice. Because my brother exposed my family and I, I cannot allow you to remember."

She was silent. Elijah had become a sort of fantasy for her, she always felt a little more protected and looked after knowing he'd visited, and the moments with him made her feel something special. She often dreamed of him, of sitting with him and just being together, in other dreams they were dancing again, he was spinning her around and around. They always ended with the almost real feel of his lips on her own, or the slightest feel of him caressing her cheek. She was startled to realize that she didn't want to forget. True he had not let on his vampiric nature, but she had also never asked. She never felt that she needed to. It had always seemed that whatever they had needed no words, no questions. It just was.

"Is there another option?" she asked him finally and he turned surprised eyes to look at her. Without really thinking about it, she reached out to cup his cheek and she watched his eyes close. Surely he hadn't faked this? This feeling that they both had when they were next to each other, this feeling that came from a simple touch? "What if I became a vampire?"

He got to his feet breaking her contact. "You do not want this, Samantha."

"And why not?" she felt a little hurt at the rejection.

"To be a vampire is an abomination, we are monsters. I will not let you," he glared at her and she stood. She was a few inches shorter but it didn't really matter, they stared each other down.

"Then I'll find one who will," she went to walk away from him but before she knew it she was pinned to his wall, his arms caging her in.

"You will stay here until the deal is made if I have to compel you," he growled to her in anger. Over his staked body would she become what he was, he would compel her to forget he existed before he let that happen. He was now paying for his previous moments of weakness and selfishness by not erasing her memory from the first night he saw her. But in his dead heart, he wanted to hold onto her, thus his many visits. He was so caught up in his frustration with her that he nearly missed her heartbeat pick up or her scent ripening at the sensation of his form pressed against hers. "I gave my word that no harm will come to you and I intend to keep it."

Eyes met and held, both annoyed with the other. He made no other moves though, and she knew deep inside that he meant it when he said he would not hurt her, she believed that. "Why do you want to do this, Samantha when I can just return you to your normal life? Don't you want children? A husband? A future?" His hand hovered over her chest but didn't touch and she didn't move from the position they were in. "Your beautiful heart will not beat anymore, and you will have to drink blood."

She didn't answer but broke his gaze, and he raised his hand to her jaw to make her. "I don't want this life for you Samantha, you deserve more," he said it softly, pleadingly, and he was startled to see tears well up in her eyes, one escaping down her cheek.

"I don't want my life to be without you," she countered and he released her jaw to brush the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I don't want to forget you. I have no family or friends, only a job where I get to sing sometimes. It all means nothing if you're alone. If **I'm** alone," she whispered to him.

Silence settled over the room as neither moved, and he read all the emotions shining in her expressive silver orbs. She wrapped her arms around his waist under his suit jacket but he still did not move. "I want this Elijah, I want a life with you. You can explain about your family later, I don't care. Do this for me, I beg you."

He didn't know what to feel, how could she ask this of him? Did he want a life with her? Yes. Did he want to compel her? Absolutely not. Would it be a solution if he also took the deal? Again, yes. But was he willing to go through with it?

"You ask too much of me Samantha," he said at last.

"I know," she answered.

"You'll need more blood," he stated, "then I'll have to kill you." Her eyes widened a little at his words but he kissed her temple reassuringly. "It is how you begin the transition."

"Will it hurt?" her voice shook a little as he released her from the wall and watched her.

"I can make it quick," he replied. "When you wake up we'll go from there."

She nodded and gathered herself in determination, not breaking his gaze. He still looked as if he didn't want to do this, but he could tell that she would not hesitate to find a way to join him now, so his choice came down to this: Should he turn her and end her human life? Or compel her to forget and walk away forever. He did not want to be selfish, but if he was honest with himself, forcing her to forget would be far more self serving than granting her wish. Now that Klaus knew of her, he would not hesitate to repeat his actions, only she would not know him the next time. If he let her stay, he had a better chance of keeping her safe, and just maybe finding a humanity and love he thought he'd believed lost.

For the second time that night he opened the vein in his wrist and she stepped close to drink from it. Once she'd finished, she looked at him and he snapped her neck without a second of hesitation or further thought. Now all he had to do was wait. He carried her limp body to the bed and spread her out, her hair in a halo around her head. He sat on a chair and watched her. If he didn't know better he could say that she was sleeping. He watched over her for most of the night as he waited until her eyes jolted open and she jerked awake. Only then did he join her, sitting where he had before.

She stared at him and threw herself into his arms and he lightly kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair down her back. "Welcome back, my little songbird."


End file.
